


Belonging

by loki-on-mjolnir (basalganglia)



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom Loki, Fluff, Intersex Loki, Jötunn Loki, Laufey's A+ Parenting, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Rimming, Sexist Language, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex, facesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basalganglia/pseuds/loki-on-mjolnir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since being wed to Thor a few moons ago, he had been regularly amazed that the Æsir were not the brutes his people had made them out to be. Loki was in for another surprise.</p><p>Or, Thor and Loki fuck, then talk (and fuck some more).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belonging

Loki lazily trailed open-mouthed kisses from Thor’s jaw to his chest, biting harshly at a nipple and tweaking the other with his fingers. Thor let out a strangled moan, his muscles straining against the bindings. Loki chuckled as he pulled back. It had been _hours_ since he’d stripped Thor naked and tied him spread-eagled to their bed, teased him mercilessly but never once touching him where it was most wanted. Loki himself was fully dressed—which, by his Jotun standards, meant various pieces of gold jewelry scattered from horns to toe, and a loincloth riding low on his hips. A titillating sight, even under normal circumstances. Now, straddled across Thor’s lower torso and the fabric proudly flaunting the outline of his own erection, Loki looked downright _obscene_.

Biting his lip, Loki shuffled towards the end of the bed, careful to let the hem of his loincloth brush against Thor’s cock _just_ so. Thor made a sound of protest and tried thrusting upwards, but Loki deftly evaded him.

‘Loki!’ Thor glared at Loki’s smug face and gritted, ‘Stop toying with me!’  


‘Oh, Thor,’ Loki taunted, caressing the soft skin of Thor’s inner thigh, ‘but where would the fun be in that?’

‘You’re an aggravating little _minx_.’

‘You wouldn’t have me any other way,’ Loki said with a coy smile.

Thor sighed in equal parts fondness and exasperation, and slumped back against the mattress. At least he knew when he’d been defeated, Loki thought. Humming quietly, he inched his hand higher, brushing his fingertips lightly against the dark blond hair where thigh met groin. Contrasted against Loki’s blue skin, Thor appeared ever more golden. Loki smiled, and couldn’t resist pressing a few kisses along a hipbone. Thor’s breathing quickened and his cock leaked even more onto his already slick abdomen. Foolishly believing Loki would grant him relief, no doubt.

Loki sat back, not at all sorry for disappointing Thor, but deigned to placate him by stroking along his flanks. While Thor’s breathing evened out, Loki took his time admiring the view before him. Thor looked every inch the god he was. His chiselled form was truly the most glorious thing Loki had ever laid eyes on, and sometimes, Loki even thought the air around him glowed a few shades brighter. His sculpted muscles told plainly of the immense strength thrumming just beneath the surface, yet they radiated warmth and compelled Loki to draw comfort—Thor’s body was so unlike the harsh lines and angles he was accustomed to seeing back in his homeland. Who would have known, Loki marvelled, that born a runt and disdained by all, he would have the fortune to be gifted as consort to such a magnificent creature?

Since being wed to Thor a few moons ago, he had been regularly amazed that the Æsir were not the brutes his people had made them out to be: For one, his brothers’ promises that he’d be shoved into the bed for Thor to ruin had never come true. In fact, Thor had been nothing but gentle and courteous, especially so the first time they laid together, and always heedful of Loki’s enjoyment. At the start of this night, when Loki had conjured the silk around his wrists and ankles, Thor had merely watched in mild amusement. Though it had been quickly replaced by arousal and then desperation, Thor was still on good behaviour. Truthfully, Loki was quite impressed that Thor hadn’t simply broken free of the restraints (they both knew Thor had to pay more effort keeping them intact, if anything). Loki decided that rewards were due.

‘Loki, please …’ Thor’s rasp broke Loki out of his reverie.

Nevertheless, it couldn’t hurt to make Thor beg a little more. He did beg so nicely. ‘Please what, Thor?’

‘Touch me.’

‘But I am touching you, Thor,’ Loki replied with mock innocence, kneading the tense muscles of Thor’s chest to accentuate his claim.

‘You know damn well what I mean!’

Loki only smirked. Brute or not, Thor did have a temper. He decided to withhold Thor’s prize a while longer, but permitted a mental note not to be too cruel. He did have a heart, after all.

Keeping his eyes trained on Thor’s, Loki leaned forward enough so that his face hovered between Thor’s legs. Thor’s breathing grew ragged, but Loki only grinned mischievously and laid feather-light kisses onto his balls. Coarse hairs tickled his nose, but he didn’t mind it. Rather, he pressed his face closer to inhale Thor’s scent. It was musky, almost pungent, and highly addictive. It made him moan in anticipation; Loki couldn’t wait to have that taste on his tongue. He shifted to gain some friction between his legs, realising even the tops of his inner thighs were coated with wetness. Despite having brought himself to completion twice while Thor watched, it was nowhere near enough—he was teasing himself as much as he was teasing Thor.

Nevertheless, Loki resisted temptation. Thor growled when Loki deviated away from his cock yet again, but it quickly turned into a gasp of surprise as Loki’s tongue darted over his hole. This wasn’t Loki’s favourite thing to do, sure, but Thor deserved it. Reaching around, he lifted Thor’s hips and spread the cheeks apart. The angle wasn’t perfect, but it could work. Loki flattened his tongue against the tense rim, gradually increasing the pressure with every tantalising pattern he drew. When Thor was sufficiently relaxed, Loki slowly breached into him. With a broken groan, Thor eagerly flexed his legs and spread them as much as he could; Loki took this as invitation to scrape his nails against the newly exposed skin. Thor clenched tight around Loki’s tongue, and such an intimate feeling sent a frisson of arousal through Loki. He brought Thor closer and thrust rapidly into him, earning himself a very vocal response. Soon, though, his neck grew sore, and so he replaced his tongue with a finger. He could play with Thor’s prostate like that, anyway.

Getting into a more comfortable position, Loki licked along Thor’s cock, slathering it with his saliva. Thor groaned loudly; there could be no more mistaking what Loki was planning for. Catching Thor’s eye, Loki dragged just the tip of his tongue from balls to head and into the slit, tasting the precome gathered there. He crooked the finger inside Thor’s arse and thrust shallowly. Thor’s cock twitched at that, and Loki didn’t bother holding back a triumphant grin.

‘Loki …’ Thor breathed, his jaws slack, chest heaving, and cock flushed a dark, angry red.

Whether it was Thor’s reverent tone, or the knowledge that he had the crown prince of Asgard at his mercy, Loki didn’t care—the only thing that mattered was Thor’s cock, in his mouth, _now_. He wet his lips, angled Thor with his free hand and eased onto him. Thor was _huge_ , almost twice Loki’s size: his fingers barely wrapped around the entire thickness and he struggled to take much more than the head into his mouth. He looked up, glad to see Thor was watching how his lips were stretched around the large prick. Turning back to the task at hand, Loki gave a few tentative bobs of his head, but his hair fell forward over his face. Loki compensated for the lost view by gripping Thor tighter and swirling his tongue against what he could reach. A loud moan from above reassured him of Thor’s satisfaction, and he continued with enthusiasm.

Loki alternated his movements with flicks of his wrists and hollowing of his cheeks, all the while rubbing languorously against Thor’s prostate. Thor was relaxed against his bindings, now that Loki was working to sate his lust, only occasionally tensing to keep his hips firmly on the bed. His generosity with praise encouraged Loki to suck harder and deeper, all the while moaning his response. Loki was feeling quite proud of himself, until on one downstroke, he miscalculated the angle—his teeth must have hurt Thor, for he jerked forward and hit the back of Loki’s throat.

Coughing, Loki recoiled and gasped, ‘Sorry.’ He felt so _humiliated_. For all his bravado, he didn’t have even a morsel of the skills all of Thor’s previous bed partners must have possessed.

‘Are you all right?’ Thor sounded concerned, and thankfully without a trace of anger. ‘I’m so sorry for that.’

‘No, no, it was my fault.’ Loki tried to discreetly wipe away his tears, then swept back his hair to properly gauge Thor’s expression. Thor’s eyes widened at the sight of him and his features turned even softer—Loki didn’t dare imagine how pathetic he appeared in order to trigger that reaction.

‘Do not blame yourself,’ Thor said earnestly, ‘You were doing really well.’

Loki hid his face and mumbled, ‘Thank you.’ To distract Thor from his embarrassment and put an end to the awkwardness, he reached for Thor with both hands and started stroking again. After that blunder, he was overcome with a compulsion to prove himself. Not quite ready to take Thor back into his mouth, he licked and sucked along the length, but he needed to do something more … something that would show he wasn’t a weakling unworthy of a place in Thor’s bed … something that he was good at … how about words, then? They had always been his forte.

‘I can’t help but wonder, though,’ he said conversationally between slurps, ‘whether the good, noble Thor would enjoy others choking on his massive prick.’ Glancing up, he saw that Thor’s nostrils were flaring and his pupils were blown. Good. ‘Would you like to feel my throat closing up around you? I wouldn’t be able to beg for your mercy. Maybe I wouldn’t even be able to breathe.’

‘Such filth that spills from your mouth,’ Thor growled, but his voice wavered around the edges. The way his prick jumped in Loki’s hands betrayed exactly how he felt.

‘Mmm, yes. Maybe you should fill up my filthy whore mouth so that I would shut up. I imagine you might even be able to find a way to stuff all of it inside me.’ Loki nibbled at the foreskin and ventured to suck on the head. ‘But you know I won’t let you do that easily. You will have to push me to my knees. Shove my mouth open with brute force and hold me in place by my horns. Show me what real power is, and only then can you put your cock in me.’ He shifted upward to hiss into Thor’s ear. ‘After taking my mouth, you could fuck my cunt so hard that I won’t be able to walk for _days_. Perhaps you might mount me from behind, too, for good measure.’ He reinserted his finger into Thor’s arse to echo his words. ‘You liked showing what a good little cockslut I was for you, didn’t you?’

It seemed Thor had given up trying to deny anything Loki said, eyes screwed shut and most likely reliving the memories of filling Loki deep with his seed in all three places.

‘Look at me,’ Loki snapped. As punishment for his silence, he jammed roughly against Thor’s prostate. ‘Answer me!’

‘Yes! You know you speak the truth!’

‘Too bad,’ Loki drawled while sitting back to look down his nose at Thor, ‘that you’re all tied up. You can only have what I give you.’ He withdrew his finger completely from Thor, only to fuck into him again, and resumed his original position. ‘Luckily for you, I am in a giving mood.’ With that, he descended once more onto Thor’s cock, this time with precise control over his movements. He let his free hand wander, to roam over the expanse of Thor’s abdomen and thighs, to dig his nails into his firm buttocks, and eventually going back to fondle his sac. The combined stimulation of his cock, balls and arse pushed Thor closer and closer to the edge; before long, his entire body tensed and he drew in shallow, shuddering breaths.

‘Going to come soon,’ Thor breathed. When Loki made no move to pull off, he urged, ‘Loki!’

Loki reassured Thor he heard the warning by answering with a loud moan. He didn’t particularly enjoy swallowing—it wasn’t so much the bitter taste as the viscosity of the semen that deterred him—but this time, he needed it. Needed to taste the evidence of Thor coming undone from his hands and mouth alone, needed on his tongue the proof that Thor was _his_. Loki brought a fist around Thor’s shaft and move it in tandem with his mouth, matching the pace with strokes against Thor’s prostate. It took one hard suck, two, and then Thor’s hips stuttered and he spurted into Loki’s throat. Loki fought back the impulse to gag and forced down the thick jets of come, maintaining a vice-like grip with his fist and a firm pressure with his finger, milking out Thor’s orgasm. When Thor’s cock finally stopped pulsing, Loki licked dutifully around the head, into the slit, cleaning up every last bit of his seed. Thor squirmed as it became too much for his oversensitive flesh, and only then did Loki pull away.

Rising from between Thor’s legs, Loki smiled wickedly at him. He caught a few stray drops from his chin with a finger—the one that was in Thor’s arse mere seconds ago—and sucked on it wantonly, mimicking his previous ministrations of Thor’s cock. Withdrawing the finger with a wet _pop_ , he raised his chin to make a show of swallowing Thor’s seed, moaning indulgently as he licked his lips.

‘You,’ Thor panted, ‘are the most amazing thing in all the nine realms.’

‘Of course I am,’ Loki quipped, and he crawled, cat-like, up Thor’s body to capture him in a languid kiss—the first since this entire ordeal started. His lips tingled and Loki revelled in the sensation. When Thor probed deep to seek the lingering taste of his own come, Loki moaned and nudged his tongue more desperately against Thor’s. His lust, neglected when he was focused on attending to Thor’s, returned to him with full force. His hips jerked involuntarily against Thor’s abdomen, and the friction was so good that he couldn’t help but rut against the rock solid muscles, the way eased by the combination of hit wetness and Thor’s sweat.

Thor leaned back slightly and rumbled, ‘Let me see you.’

Loki obliged, sitting up to undo the clasp of his loincloth and fling it to the floor in one smooth motion, never once ceasing the undulation of his hips. But it wasn’t enough; he couldn’t come like this. He frowned in distress, and Thor seemed to able to read his thoughts.

‘Come here,’ he instructed. ‘Let me.’

Loki slithered up Thor’s chest, adjusting his knees somewhat awkwardly under Thor’s outstretched arms. He had to lean forward and plant his arms against the headboard, but once he was properly situated and his quim came into contact with Thor’s face— _oh_ , it was glorious. Thor started slowly, mouthing at his plump outer lips, where the equivalent of his balls were buried. Thor then grazed his teeth against the smooth, sensitive skin, sending a jolt through his aching cock, but both his hands were supporting his weight and he couldn’t risk freeing one to take care of it. He whined low in his throat, and Thor got the hint, for he licked more firmly against his slit. Thor ran his pointed tongue from his perineum, along his folds and delved deep to reach the delicate inner lips, then skirted over his clit to tease at the base of his cock where the seam parted. He repeated that several times, pushing harder into Loki’s quim until he could just swirl around the entrance and circle the nub immediately to the front of it.

‘Thor,’ he whimpered. The way that Thor’s skilled tongue flicked against his clit was at the same time too much and not enough. Tension built and heat pooled low in his belly; his thighs trembled and his hands, damp with sweat, threatened to slip against the headboard. Thor, more intent than ever to bring Loki to climax, nipped and lapped at his cunt, and Loki ground into Thor’s face. He looked down, and was thrilled to see the top of Thor’s blond head beneath him, working for his pleasure. Then Thor wrapped his lips around his clit and _sucked_ —Loki bit into his arm and came with a muffled scream.

Thor nuzzled gently at his quim, continuing the stimulation as Loki rode out his orgasm. Taking a few calming breaths and gaining back the function of his limbs, Loki slowly wriggled down until he and Thor were at eye level. Resting his forehead against Thor’s, he was assaulted with the sharp tang of his own juices and he saw that Thor was _drenched_. Giggling slightly, he cleaned it from Thor’s face, licking from his chin, nose, cheeks, jaws and—Norns, he couldn’t believe that it had dripped even there—to his neck, and finally kissing him deeply to chase away the taste from his tongue.

Despite that he just came for the third time, he needed more. His cock was still hard, and his cunt painfully empty. Reaching down, he found Thor already fully erect. With a final tug at Thor’s bottom lip, he sat back, spread his legs wider around Thor’s hips and rubbed the head into his slit.

Thor swallowed. ‘Loki …’

‘Say it.’ He pushed Thor’s cock deeper, just shy of entering him.

‘Let me fuck you.’ Loki’s hand clenched reflexively; he growled. ‘I want to feel your tight cunt around my cock. Want to fill you up with my seed.’

Really, what choice did Loki have but to comply? Bracing his other hand on Thor’s chest, he closed his eyes to steel himself and sank down. ‘So big, Thor,’ he whispered, forcing his body to yield to Thor’s girth. ‘Hurts so good every time …’

When Thor was finally buried to the hilt within him, Loki opened his eyes. Thor’s body was pulled taut and his knuckles turned white from the effort of keeping himself still, lest he hurt Loki or broke the bonds. A small part of Loki yearned for Thor’s touch so much that he almost wished Thor would, indeed, free himself, but he quashed that thought. Tonight, Thor was his.

The burning between his legs had settled into something more bearable, so Loki rose a few tentative inches and lowered himself again. Thor gave a guttural moan, and Loki echoed it. Thor stretched him, filled him, and the knowledge that they were so intimately joined made Loki’s chest constrict with love, trust and affection. He became more sure in his movements, and with each subsequent descent of the hips, the pain give way to pleasure. Loki began to ride Thor in earnest, angling his hips so that his clit met the base of Thor’s shaft on every downstroke, and jerked his own cock in time with every bounce. The sound of their cries mingled with the jangling of Loki’s gold chains and the slapping of their skin; the air filled with the smell of sex and sweat. Loki lost himself to pure bliss.

Eventually, his legs gave out under him and he collapsed onto Thor’s chest. Loki was grateful that the restraints on Thor’s ankles were loose enough, so that he could plant his feet into the mattress and take over the burden of their coupling. Loki focused on working his cock more furiously as he drank in the sight laid out in front of him. Thor looked absolutely debauched: stretched out, vulnerable, and entirely dependent upon Loki in pursuing his own gratification. The heady rush of power became intoxicating.

‘The mighty Thor,’ he snarled, ‘tied down like a piece of meat made for fucking.’ Thor rammed harder into him with a growl, which only spurred him on. ‘Oh yes, do you like the sound of that? Do you enjoy being held at my mercy?’ He raked his nails against Thor’s chest, drawing blood. ‘Beaten into submission by my Jotun cunt.’

As he spoke, it was as if a dam had broken; Loki succumbed to his desire to dominate, his craving for Thor’s subjugation, his need to exert control. Thoughts turned into words and tumbled uninhibited from his mouth. ‘You’ve been so _obedient_. You could’ve broken the bonds and had it your way, but you didn’t. _Why?_ ’ Spewing such venom aroused him so, it heightened the tension building in his body and pushed him to the edge of orgasm. He clenched around Thor, driving him into fucking deeper, faster. His mouth acquired a mind of its own, and spat, ‘You’ve yielded so well to me, it makes me think how well you’d yield to my cock. Makes me think how well you’d take a good, hard _fucking_.’

Thor climaxed with a roar, slamming into Loki one last time. Loki followed with a few more tugs on his cock, painting Thor’s chest with his come. Still catching his breath, Loki dissolved the restraints, and Thor promptly took advantage of his returned freedom to stroke along Loki’s trembling flanks and thighs. He preened under the gentle touch of Thor’s calloused hands, but as he saw Thor smiling contentedly at him, he suddenly felt shy.

‘I should … go get us cleaned up.’ He winced as Thor slid out of him—Norns, he was sore—clambered onto the floor and made towards the bathroom.

Usually, Loki lay in a boneless heap in their bed and Thor took care of such things; he half expected Thor to come after him, insisting to help, but was relieved. Flustered as he was, Loki needed time to calm his frayed nerves. While he wiped away the mess between his legs, he couldn’t help scrutinising with horror at everything he’d said. He had a silver tongue and was never afraid to use it, especially in bed, but what was he _thinking_ , asking Thor to ‘choke him with his cock’, suggesting that Thor took a ‘good, hard fucking’ from him? Preposterous! He’d barely admitted these hidden desires to himself, and now he’d exposed them all. What would Thor think of him?—

With a jolt like a punch to the gut, Loki remembered what he’d read when studying Asgard’s customs. Thor would think Loki considered him _argr_.

Loki’s hands trembled as panic crushed him. How could he be so damn _foolish_ , to imply that Thor, prince of Asgard and fiercest warrior in the nine realms, was unmanly? That he would spread his legs and be taken like a woman, by _Loki_ , of all people? He’d said it—he was nothing more than a Jotun cunt for Thor to fuck into, traded away so that at best, he might become an exotic pet, and at worst, a lowly whore. He should be grateful for all the kindness Thor had shown him. Instead, he had only succeeded in betraying him and besmirching his honour.

But Thor hadn’t seemed mad, why? … No, giving himself false hope was dangerous and no more useful than thinking destructive thoughts. He’d learned this the hard way, from his vast experience of getting himself into trouble.

He assessed how much damage he’d done: Tying Thor onto the bed and denying him release was his first offence, but Thor hadn’t appeared to mind much at the time. Thor had then invited him to sit upon his face, so Loki could not be held accountable for that, too, could he? He leafed through the rest of the events of this night, grimacing as he recalled all he’d said, until things had ended—oh, he’d spilled on Thor’s chest! He’d left it long enough that it would seem he were flaunting his _mark_ on Thor.

Quickly rinsing the cloth he’d been twisting in his hands, he approached Thor with eyes downcast. He was acutely aware of Thor’s eyes boring into him, but willed his mind to distance from his body and made his limbs move automatically, so that he might stop shaking and _think_. He had not accused Thor outright; surely his sentence would not be too dire? Would he be banished back to Jotunheim? He would return as a disgrace. He was tainted goods, could not be entered into another marriage and therefore worthless to his father. The people will be more vicious than ever in lashing out at him, too…. What if he were to remain here? He was certain that the Asgardian men were as keen as the Jotnar for a taste of his flesh, and if he’d lost Thor’s favour and protection … he shuddered at the thought. It would not, he supposed, be difficult to escape to another realm—Midgard, perhaps?—but he doubted he could hide from Heimdall’s gaze for long.

When Loki had cleansed, dried and hung up the cloth, he ran out of excuses to linger. He tried to convince himself that Thor was a righteous man. Surely, he would not allow anything too ghastly to happen to Loki. He composed himself—if he were headed towards his doom, he will at least face it with dignity—and stepped out of the bathroom. 

Thor was lying on the bed, relaxed, with his arms folded behind his head and staring into the ceiling. When he noticed Loki, he smiled and patted on Loki’s usual spot on the mattress beside him. Gingerly, Loki climbed into the bed and arranged his body into the familiar position. Curling into Thor’s side and resting one arm on top of his chest, Loki basked in Thor’s warmth for what would most probably be the last time.

But, as if everything were normal, Thor only laid a kiss into his hair, laced their fingers together and draped his other arm around Loki to trace patterns on his shoulder. Why was Thor acting like this? Had he forgotten? Had he chosen to ignore what had happened? Or did he not care at all? Just as Loki allowed himself to feel the faintest glimmer of hope and believe he had been given another chance, Thor drew a sharp intake of breath, as if to speak, and then—

‘Loki, about what you said …’

Loki froze, stomach dropping and heart pounding and head spinning—

‘I want to do it,’ Thor announced.

‘What?’

‘I want it. I want you to take me.’

Loki froze again, but this time due to shock. After a beat, realisation dawned. He sat up and demanded in a low hiss, ‘Is this a sick _joke_ to you?’

Thor frowned at him, seemingly confused. ‘Of course not. I mean it.’

He was rendered mute by anger and fear. Agitated, Loki pushed away from the bed and paced. How _dare_ Thor! But Loki had grossly misjudged Thor’s character—he was more manipulative and ruthless that he had ever imagined. If he was cold enough to lure Loki deeper into the trap he had set for himself, what else was he capable of?

‘Loki? Is that not what you wanted?’

‘I know I insulted you, Thor, but must you be so cruel? Such tricks are beneath you!’ His eyes started to brimmed with tears. So much for _dignity_.

‘Loki, my love, what—’

‘Don’t mock me!’ he screamed, reeling around.

‘Enough!’ Thor bellowed as he, too, rose.

Loki raised his arms to shield himself from the inevitable blow—but it never came. He crumpled to the floor, whether in relief or defeat, he didn’t know. ‘If I am for the axe, Thor,’ he choked, ‘then for mercy’s sake, just swing it.’

For a few moments, there was silence save for Loki’s muted sobs. When he risked lifting his eyes again, Thor was sat on the bed with his head in his hands. Thor sighed, and said in a restrained tone, ‘If I had wronged you, offended you, or said or done anything that would warrant such distress … you have my sincerest apologies.’ He raised his head. Loki was bewildered by the pain and honesty in those blue eyes as Thor pleaded, ‘But you must tell me _what’s wrong_.’

‘I—’ Loki faltered. He didn’t know what to make of this. Had he been wrong all this time? There was only one way to find out. ‘Do you not—Do you not duel to the death with those who challenge your manhood and accuse you of being—’ He couldn’t say that dreaded word, but finally, Thor caught on.

‘ _Argr?_ ’ Thor spat with a rare expression of disgust spreading across his features. Loki startled, but nodded. ‘No wonder.’ He palmed his face, then reached for Loki and said, ‘Come here.’

He cautiously placed his hand in Thor’s, finding that the grip was firm, but gentle. Loki stood and allowed himself to be pulled into Thor’s lap. Now that he was out of immediate danger, Loki slumped against Thor and his breathing gradually steadied as he was cradled in Thor’s arms.  
‘I am sorry for scaring you,’ Thor said softly as he thumbed away the moisture on Loki’s face. He kissed his temple and continued, ‘I have failed miserably as both your husband and your future king.’

‘Why?’ Loki rather thought he excelled.

‘You thought I would raise a hand to you. Evidently, I have not done enough to inspire your faith in my love, so you could trust that I would never, ever willingly cause you harm. That is my failing as your husband.’

Loki protested, ‘But that is not your fault! And I thought—’

‘And as your future king,’ Thor interrupted with a kiss on his knuckles and a rueful smile, ‘I should have borne in mind that well-adjusted as you may seem, Asgard must still be foreign and sometimes even terrifying to you. I should have attended to you personally to familiarise you with this place. Our libraries, though vast, and our books many, do not contain all knowledge.’

Books had been his primary source of information, but he’d heard enough whispers to confirm what he’d learnt. Many in Asgard distrusted him, or even loathed him, for he was, in their eyes, an abominable mix of man and woman who also practised _seiðr_. Unmanliness was despicable, was it not? However, he stifled the desire to ask questions and let Thor continue.

‘What you spoke of is a vile, antiquated custom. I see no logic in judging a man’s worth by an act he performs in bed, nor to cast shame on one who would be so selfless to his lover. Moreover, if it is such a grave insult to allege that one is unmanly for receiving, what does that imply of women? That they are less of a person, that they are of less value than men?

‘I do not believe in any of that,’ Thor said fervently as he cupped Loki’s face in his hands. ‘You know how much I respect you. I love you for who you are, what you are, and I treasure dearly all that you have given to me. _Please_ , know that.’

Loki shied away from the intensity of Thor’s gaze and digested what he was told. So he hadn’t been mistaken about their traditions, after all … it was only Thor’s opinion that he didn’t know about. Once again, he’d underestimated Thor. He’d known Thor was highly intelligent, but he’d never considered how _thoughtful_ he was.

Then, he turned over what Thor had tried to tell him. Thor saying that he wanted them to switch their roles wasn’t a ploy, after all, but it was very new knowledge nonetheless. Why hadn’t Thor brought it up before? … Or was he only saying all this so that Loki could feel better? No, no. It was unfair of him to assume.

‘You have lain with men before, have you not?’ Loki asked.

‘Aye,’ Thor said evenly, unperturbed by the abrupt question.

Loki suppressed the feeling of inferiority whenever he was reminded of how many Thor had had before him, and added, ‘But you have never…?’

‘No.’ Thor looked at him sheepishly. ‘You must think me a hypocrite. Most of Asgard does not share my views. Too “progressive” and “Midgardian”, Father called me. I’ve been keeping these thoughts mostly to myself, lest we lose another half of our ranks who are stubborn enough to challenge me to _holmgang_ —we have only just replenished our numbers since Sif had fought her share when she was named warrior.’ 

Loki gave grudging respect to the Lady Sif. He’d seen how the men battled; winning against so many of them in close succession was no easy feat.

Thor’s gaze became distant, and continued, ‘Changing the attitudes of a society takes time, I know, but it is my wish that under my reign, such barbaric practices would be abolished altogether.’

If it were possible, Loki admired Thor even more. He knew with certainty that Thor would be a great king. But still … this didn’t resolve all his doubts. ‘You said earlier you wanted to, with me. Why only now?’

Thor’s expression turned apologetic. ‘It is not … something I’ve _longed_ for, exactly. And with things going so well, I hadn’t thought to suggest any changes.’ He rubbed a hand from Loki’s waist to his hip.

‘I didn’t mean—I don’t have any complaints, either. It’s just … I’ve never really thought about it, until I’d said it. And we don’t have to do it, if you don’t want to.’

‘I do want to,’ Thor said. ‘I have been oblivious to the fact that our marriage has been horrendously unbalanced. How can I claim to love you with all my heart and soul? How can I hope to have you rule by my side and call you my equal?’ He held Loki’s hands in his own. ‘I need to share this with you, do you understand?’

Loki could not believe his ears. Thor thought of him as equal? Thor meant for them to rule Asgard and the nine realms together? Thor truly loved him that much? He was overwhelmed; his eyes stung and his vision blurred.

Thor, the poor thing, looked forlorn. ‘Have I misspoken?’

‘No,’ Loki said breathlessly with a grin so wide that his face hurt. ‘You are a fool.’ He crashed their lips together, pouring forth the whirlpool of emotions within him—affection, dedication, worship, desire, love—and hoping Thor, too, would understand.

Thor stilled for a moment from surprise, but recuperated soon enough. As they deepened the kiss, Loki straddled Thor and tangled his hands in his hair. He wanted, _needed_ Thor so much that his heart felt close to bursting. As they kissed even more passionately, Thor’s hands ran from his arms to his back, then lower to grope at his arse, while his cock grew hard against Loki’s thigh.

Thor lay back, pulling Loki flush on top of him, and said into Loki’s ear, ‘Now, I seem to remember promises about a good, hard fucking.’

‘What— _now?_ ’ The prospect of making love again excited Loki; he had to be as close to Thor as possible. But doing _this_ , so soon? He was hardly prepared!

Thor, though, had no such qualms. ‘Now is as good a time as any,’ he said, and placed three of Loki’s fingers into his mouth and sucked lewdly, his intentions clear as day.

Loki drew in a shuddering breath. Thor trusted him to do this. That meant he could, and he would. ‘If it pleases you,’ he said, reassuming a veneer of haughtiness, but he knew the corner of his mouth quirked and gave him away.

‘Your pleasure,’ Thor said as he released Loki’s fingers and spread his legs invitingly, ‘pleases me.’

Loki wasted no time in obeying Thor’s silent demand.

**Author's Note:**

> And that was my first Thorki fic, and first smut that I've ever written; hope you've enjoyed!
> 
> Comments are much appreciated, and con-crit is more than welcome (English isn't my first language, so please point out any mistakes if you spot them). Let me know what you think! :D
> 
> Find me [here](http://loki-on-mjolnir.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr :)


End file.
